I said I love you
by Mizuumi Subarashi
Summary: This story was long long ago..I just realized that there were tons of wrong grammar so I edited it...XDXDXD Happy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Unfortunately I'm only here to write stories…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Unfortunately I'm only here to write stories….

Nyahahaha…. I'm a really bad writer…especially if my mind isn't

Working…. (doi…pretty obvious….oh well…)

Author's Note: This story is really a one-shot…but if you liked it by leaving a review…I might continue this… hopefully you liked my story…oh well…here it goes...

**The story...**

Naruto, sat across from Sasuke in class. Last night they had given theirselves to each other. It wasn't the first time, but he still refused to say Naruto was his bestfriend. It killed Sasuke that he used Naruto this way but he couldn't stop. Iruka-sensei, stood in front of the class and wrote the word "Love" across the board.

_**"Class, I told you yesterday to write something about the word love. Anything at all."**_ Said Iruka-sensei

Sasuke looked at his paper.

_**"First to present their assignment will be...Sasuke."**_ Said Iruka-sensei

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He had done the assignment but he didn't think we'd have to present it. He breathed in deeply and took Naruto's paper to the front. Naruto looked briefly at the class, then at his paper.

**"Love. I hate that word. It's ripped my heart out; it's killed my soul. I loved you and you threw me away. I was willing to do anything, **_**everything**_** for you. You simply smiled and took advantage of that, taking the very substance that made me whole. Things that I used to love are now tainted with your evil." **Said Sasuke

Shikamuru and Neji look at Naruto with guilt in their eyes, even though it's not their fault.

"_**I said I love you and you threw my love away. I wanted to hate you but I still love you." **_Said Sasuke

Naruto looked up about midway through the paper, noticing that Sasuke never looked at him, but at the ceiling or wall behind him. After sasuke finished, he felt tears run down his face. Before Iruka-sensei could say anything, Naruto ran out of the room and down the hall. At a random locker, he stopped and punched the locker, then leaned his head against it, his cries filling the hallway.

_**"Naruto?"**_ he heard from behind him. He turned and saw Sasuke standing next to him.

_**"Go away." **_Naruto said softly.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and wiped his eyes. But strong arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's body. He struggled to get free, but they held him tightly.

_**"Go away."**_ Naruto repeated.

_**"Hear me out, before you force me away."**_ Sasuke said, his breath against Naruto's ear.

_**"Fine, but let go of me. It...it hurts."**_ Naruto said, referring to spiritual, not bodily, pain.

_**"Naruto, I didn't know that you felt that way."**_ Sasuke turned around to face Naruto and cupped his cheek. _**"I really didn't." **_

_**"Of course you wouldn't," Naruto snapped, "I only told you a million times that I loved you." **_

_**"I know, I know. I was being stupid. I wish I hadn't though. I feel as if I had lost the friendship of the one person I was truly friends with. And the love of the best person I've known in the world." Said Sasuke.**_

Naruto looked up at him, Sasuke's eyes widened and he said _**"Naruto, I love you with all my heart...I will never hurt your feelings again…Please forgive me…"**_

"_**I've forgiven you a long time ago Sasuke-kun…since that day I never hated you again for I had realized that I had love you so much…" **_Naruto said holding Sasuke's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a year when Sasuke and Naruto confessed to each other

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

It's been almost a year when Sasuke and Naruto confessed to each other. That means their anniversary is coming up. Sasuke didn't know what to give Naruto so he looked around for people to ask what would be an awesome gift for an anniversary.

"**Oh there's Neji, Maybe I should ask him."** Said Sasuke to himself.

He walked over to Neji and said, **"Ano…Neji-kun, what do you think Naruto would like for a gift?"**

"**Naruto-kun? I dunno…Sasuke-kun…Treat him at a Ramen House maybe." **Said Neji

"**Okay then, thanks!"** He said. And then he thought to himself, **"I already did that on his birthday."**

Sasuke was walking unconsciously and then bumped into Iruka-sensei.

"**Sasuke! Watch where you're going."** Warned Iruka.

"**I'm sorry…I was thinking too much…"** replied Sasuke

"**Did something happen between you and Naruto?"** asked Iruka

"**No…No…I was just…nevermind…"** said Sasuke

"**I see…well be careful okay?"** said Iruka and left sasuke alone.

Sasuke sat down on the grass for a while and reminisce the things that happened last year. He remembered that he was always happy when he was with Naruto. Naruto was always there when he needed someone to talk too. Naruto did so much for Sasuke that he's having a hard time figuring out how he can he repay his unconditional kindness and love for him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of nature. He heard birds chirping, people walking, the wind whistling and many more. When something caught his attention, a VOICE. A voice he's totally familiar with. The voice of his lover, so he instantly opened his eyes and saw Naruto with Neji coming his way. He hid behind the bushes and listened to their conversation.

"**So have you told him yet?"** asked Neji

"**I haven't."** said Naruto with a sad tone

"**Damn it Naruto! You should tell him!"** shouted Neji

"**Quiet down. Someone might hear you." **Naruto said

"**Fine. But tell him today…okay? Promise me."** Said Neji

"**I promise. Don't worry okay? I will tell him today."** Said Naruto and hugged Neji.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was hiding something from him and that hug with Neji bothered him so much.

"**Could it be that Naruto and Neji are secretly dating?"** Thought Sasuke. **"I can't believe he's breaking up with me on the day before our anniversary…"** Sasuke continued.

He stood up and ran so fast. He thought that he might be able to clear his mind. When all of a sudden he stopped and tears started running down his face.

"**I never thought this day would come…I never did…I thought my love for him was enough…enough to make him stay with me forever…I thought…I just thought that…he understood that."** Sasuke thought to himself.

He wiped his face and tired to smile.

"**There you are Sasuke-kun! I was looking all over for you."** Said the voice.

"**Naruto…why are you looking for me?"** asked Sasuke

"**Uhmmm…You see…I wanted to tell you something…"** Said Naruto and looked away.

"**I know what you have to say, Naruto! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!!"** Shouted Sasuke.

"**Sasuke? What are you talking about?! Are you breaking up with me?!"** Asked Naruto.

"**What does it look like?! You were going to break up with me anyway. I heard you and Neji awhile ago, you two looked comfortable with each other. So you don't have to explain, I never want to talk to you again." **Said Sasuke and left Naruto behind.

Naruto looked down and said… **"I guess it's better this way. He won't get hurt that much."**

Naruto sat down and grinned. **"Breaking up with him? Sasuke's really stupid he knows that I love him so much and I can never hurt him." **He thought to himself.

"**Naruto! What are you doing here?"** Asked the voice.

"**Oh…Shikamaru-kun!"** Naruto replied

"**Is something wrong?"** Shikamaru asked

"**He broke up with me…Sasuke broke up with me…"** Naruto said and started crying.

"**What!! That Bastard! I'll go look for him!!"** Said Shikamaru

Naruto stood up and said. **"DON'T! DON'T DO THAT PLEASE…JUST DON'T"**

"**YOU'RE DYING NARUTO! HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE. THIS IS THE TIME WHERE HE SHOULD STAY BY YOUR SIDE. AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE WANDERING HERE ALONE YOU MIGHT COLLAPSE ALL OF A SUDDEN!"** said Shikamaru angrily.

"**He…he doesn't know my time is limited."** Said Naruto

"**You mean you didn't tell him?"** asked Shikamaru

"**I tried too…awhile ago…but he broke up with me…he thought I was dating Neji."** Naruto explained.

"**Oh that sucks…"** said Shikamaru

"**Anyway…I'm going home…"** said Naruto

"**I'll accompany you."** Offered Shikamaru

"**Okay then. Thanks!"** said Naruto.

_**Meanwhile: at Sasuke's Room. **_

"**Well that was stupid of me…I didn't let him explain."** He thought to himself.

Sasuke lied down and closed his eyes. He knew that he should have let Naruto explain. So he decided to talk to him the next day. At this moment he knew that he needed to rest, all this things happening right now made him really tired. Sasuke fell asleep immediately like nothing was bothering him. His face peaceful, like a little child. Until, someone started banging on his door.

"**SASUKE OPEN UP!!"** Someone shouted.

Sasuke woke up from the noise and got off his bed to open the door.

"**What do you want Neji?! You've got guts coming here after you stole Naruto from me."** Said Sasuke.

"**WTF?! I DID WHAT?!"** Said Neji with surprise. **"Oh nevermind that! You have to come with me something happened to Naruto."** He continued.

"**What do you mean?"** asked Sasuke.

"**He collapsed on his way home."** Said Neji

"**Why?"** Sasuke asked

"**He's sick Sasuke, he didn't want you to worry so he didn't tell you. But that wasn't temporary sickness, Sasuke. He has a terminal sickness, his days are numbered."** Neji explained

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say and how to react until everything that Neji told him sunk in. Tears started to run down his face again. This time he cried out loud, loud enough for everyone around him to see.

"**Sasuke, this isn't the time to be crying. You have to go to his house now. Good thing he was with Shikamaru." **Said Neji

Sasuke agreed and ran with Neji going to Naruto's house.

When they arrived there, Shikamaru was waiting outside.

"**Is he okay?"** Asked Sasuke

"**No. But he's alright for the meantime."** Said Shikamaru

"**Shikamaru, let's leave them alone."** Said Neji

"**Alright."** Said Shikamaru and opened the door for Sasuke.

"**Thank you."** Said Sasuke.

Sasuke went towards Naruto bed and sat on the empty chair.

"**Sasuke…what…unnn…what are you doing here?" **asked Naruto weakly.

"**I'll be taking care of you now, dummy."** Said Sasuke.

"**You said you never wanted to see me."** Said Naruto

"**That was when I didn't understand the whole story. I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't let you explain, it was so stupid of me."** Said Sasuke

"**It's okay Sasuke. I should have told you from the beginning I guess I just didn't want you to worry. I don't want to make you suffer again. After all those beautiful times we've spend together, I didn't want to break it. Just because I'm dying."** Said Naruto

"**Please don't blame yourself. I was the one at fault. I shouldn't have told you those mean things…I…I…"** Before he finished his sentence, Naruto grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"**You didn't do anything wrong. You're the reason why I wanted to live. You're my life Sasuke. You mean everything to me."** Said Naruto

Sasuke lay down on Naruto's bed and faced him. **"You mean everything to me too, Naruto. And I never ever thought of hurting you." **Said Sasuke

"**I know."** Naruto replied and they kissed again.

Naruto took off Sasuke's clothes and Sasuke did the same thing for Naruto. Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto as he rolls his tongue together with naruto's.

"**Sasuke…Thank you…this is the best gift you've given me…I'm sorry I didn't get you one…"** Said Naruto

"**Naruto…You've given me your love…that's enough…"** Said Sasuke

"**Sasuke…I love you…I love you…I love you…with all my heart."** Said Naruto.

"**And I love you too, Naruto."** Said Sasuke.

"**Let's rest for tonight. A'lot of things happened today, I'm pretty sure you're tired."** Said Naruto

"**Alright…"** Said Sasuke and held Naruto's hand as he went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**OHAYOU!!"** Said Sasuke.

But no one replied. Sasuke looked around and didn't see Naruto. He went out and saw Shikamaru going his way.

"**Yo! Shikamaru, did you see Naruto?"** asked Sasuke

Shikamaru didn't reply but instead he handed him a paper.

"**A letter?"** said Sasuke curiously and opened it.

"_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**Happy Anniversary! When you read this, it'll be probably morning and I'll be gone. I want to thank you for the memories we've spent together. For being there for me when I needed someone, for always making me smile when we're together. For the gifts you've given me and for last night. The best night in my life, I love you Sasuke. I love you very much…I wanted to live for you, but my time is up. There's just nothing we can do about it. But I still want to apologize for being cruel to you. I left you last night and didn't even say that I'm going to die on our anniversary day. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Please forgive. I don't have much time left, I will just end it here…I love you, Sasuke…My heart will always belong to you and only you…Goodbye…**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Naruto"**_

Sasuke's hands were shaking and the paper was wet with tears. Shikamaru tired to comfort him but it didn't work.

"**His…His…Body…where is his body??"** Asked Sasuke

"**It was cremated last night. He went to Iruka-sensei and died there."** Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke ran away with tears still running down his face. After that fateful event he didn't return to Konoha. The search party looked for him and never found him. Months have passed and Sasuke was still not found. Until one man came to Konoha carrying his body. He said that came to his hut bleeding and about to die. He saw sasuke's headband and thought to inform and bring back his body to his homeland. And also…He said that Sasuke wanted his body cremated and place in the same urn as Naruto's. The respected sasuke's wish for they know that _**the bond between Naruto and Sasuke was unbreakable.**_

**THE END**


End file.
